Nightcap
by kiltsaresexy
Summary: Lemons that were too lemony for my other story "The Bargain." So I put them here! Princess(Queen)/Reaver/OC. A drunken rendezvous between friends and lovers. M for MANY LEMONS! Read and Review!


**A/N: So my betareader (angelacm) and I got a little bored one night and came up with a little "What if?" scenario. And ..well this was the result. Takes place mid-chapter 10 of "The Bargain" Full of lemons so sour...so beware...and ENJOY! **

-[Deleted Scene]-

I was sitting in an armchair in my room, drinking yet another glass of brandy. I was waiting on Reaver to return home. He and Kent had been sneaking off to go drinking a lot lately. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself at the thought of it. The two were so completely different, but they seemed to get along well enough.

Before I could finish my drink, Reaver and Kent came tumbling in to the room, Kent supporting a clearly inebriated Reaver.

I smirked gently, and I rose, my own body swaying gently from the drink, and I walked slowly and deliberately toward them.

"I think Reaver drank the Crown's entire supply of scotch," Kent chuckled as I moved to throw Reaver's other arm around my shoulder.

"My, love," Reaver said, his eyes slashing over to me. "You look absolutely scrumptious." His lips twisted up into that irresistible grin of his.

"Says the man who can barely stand up on his own," I added with a cock of my brow.

He straightened up to stand on his own, bringing his hands to rest on his hips. "I've suddenly got the motivation to hold myself up."

Kent laughed, and he put his hands into his pockets. "I'd better be headed back to my room. I have a feeling I'm going to need all the rest I can have before tomorrow."

"Oh?" Reaver asked. "I thought you might enjoy a nightcap with Lily and myself."

"As if you need any more to drink," I said, smiling.

"Darling, if I'm conscious, I haven't had enough to drink," Reaver returned, a playful glint shining in his eyes. "Now, come, no one is leaving this room until we've all enjoyed a drink together."

Kent and I glanced at each other, silently agreeing that it would be much easier to just indulge him.

He moved to pour us each a drink, and after he'd handed them out, he plopped down on the far end of the couch.

I took a seat next to him, and Kent was left to take a seat on the other side of me.

"To our Lilyana," Reaver said, holding up his glass. "The epitome of succulence and delectableness..."

I felt a deep flush build in my cheeks, and I leaned back into the couch, I drained my drink and looked over my glass to watch them do the same. I could feel Reaver's hand drifting up the side of my thigh. A knot of desire twisted itself into my stomach, but I contained myself.

"I should be going," Kent said, moving to push himself out of his seat beside me.

Reaver leaned forward, his other hand moving to rest on Kent's knee. "I think you should stay, my man."

I glanced between Reaver and Kent., and Kent's face was flushed and nervous. He glanced away deliberately, but his eyes then traveled up my body. I couldn't believe that Reaver was suggesting this. With how possessive he had been in other situations, I would never have guessed that he wanted to share. He wasn't the sharing sort.

"Come now, Kent..." Reaver trailed off, his fingers sliding seductively up from my knee to my thigh. "You _have_ been dreaming of this, haven't you?" He leaned in, his lips working gently across my jawline.

I, once again, looked back to Kent, and his eyes were wide, but still looking over my body. Reaver's hand moved from Kent's leg to his hand, guiding it to drift up my thigh. Butterflies rose within me, and a soft gasp of shock and pleasure escaped me.

Kent's eyes were fixated on his hand as Reaver took his away. He caressed gently, moving his body slightly closer to mine. He leaned forward, his mouth experimentally touching to my cheek, his eyes finding Reaver, almost asking permission.

Reaver's lips curled into a devious grin, and he brought a hand up to my chin, tilting my face so gently toward Kent.

My breath caught in my throat as our eyes met. His pale blue eyes were filled with want. He leaned in, and his mouth brushed mine gently. He let out an audible sigh of pleasure, and I could almost taste him. My body was rocketing into a frenzy of carnal desire. I brought a hand to his cheek, stroking the soft blond stubble that grew against his jaw, and I pulled his mouth to mine once more.

Suddenly, I was pressed between Reaver and Kent as Reaver moved my braid out of his way. He started to nibble and kiss my neck, his hands moving firmly up my body, and I reached a hand back to stroke his thigh.

Kent's tongue slid into my mouth unopposed, and I groaned softly, his body jerking gently closer to me as I did. He kissed me desperately, as if he had never kissed anyone like this before. I felt Reaver withdraw momentarily, and I broke away to see that he was removing his gloves, and shrugging his coat off.

I leaned back into the sofa once more, and Kent's body leaned over to partially cover mine, as his hand drifted across my breasts. I was suddenly very glad that I had dressed in more casual clothes for the night. There was no corset to hinder his touch. Every touch of his hand was delicate and deliberate. My eyes opened once more, and I saw that he was watching the path of his hands, tracing my scars, cupping my breasts, almost astounded that he was able to do so. I looked to see that Reaver was leaning back into the couch, watching intently, his bottom lip tucked between his teeth, obviously gaining enjoyment from watching Kent pleasure me tenderly.

I started to unbutton the blouse that I wore, freeing my breasts, and Reaver pulled the clothing away from my body, leaning in to kiss a bare shoulder.

Kent's mouth now traced a path across my scarred collarbone, and he cupped a naked breast in his hand. He let his tongue flick out of his mouth, tasting my skin, and he made another low, needy noise.

I turned my attention back toward Reaver, who had seemingly become very passive, but when he saw me looking for him, he sprang into action, taking my mouth with his, kissing me in a completely different way than Kent had, all passion and heat. He trailed his fingers up my thigh once more, and they traveled up the hem of my gathered skirt.

Kent pressed his hips against my thigh, and he wrapped an arm around me as if he were unable to get close enough.

Reaver drew from my mouth, and his eyes fell squarely on Kent. "Now, when I said that I want everyone to enjoy themselves...I meant it," he said, his voice dropping down into a husky tone. He cautiously cupped Kent's face, testing the other man's limits.

Kent looked anxious for a moment, and his eyes found mine briefly.

I watched both of them intently. I knew what Reaver was wanting, but I wasn't sure if Kent would want the same thing.

"I promise," Reaver whispered. "I'll be as gentle as I can." He pressed on, their faces growing slowly closer, and I was caught in the crossfire between smolder and hesitation.

When their lips met, I thought for sure that Kent would withdraw, drawing his line in the sand, but when he didn't, my stomach twisted with desire. I had never seen two men kiss like this before. It couldn't be described as anything other than purely erotic. I watched as Reaver cupped his face, tracing the angular line of his jaw, and he took Kent's lower lip between his teeth, tugging gently before moving back in to slide his tongue into the other man's mouth.

Kent let out a half-gasp-half-groan, and he moved his hand to run up my thigh, almost feeling as he needed to include me in the kiss somehow. I kissed the side of Kent's neck and grabbed his hand, pushing it further up between my legs, where it mingled with Reaver's against my underclothes. He moaned, and Reaver withdrew from the kiss.

"I think we are a little overdressed for such an occasion," Reaver instructed us. "And I daresay there's more room on the bed than on this couch He stood, his erection brazenly thrusting against the material of his trousers. He produced a condom from his pocket, passing it to Kent with a playful twinkle in his eyes.

Kent looked intimidated as he inspected the condom package, but Reaver was helping me to my feet, pulling my body against his, my bare breasts rubbing against the material of his vest. When Kent stood, he came to stand behind me, pressing his body against my back and rear.

I could feel his arousal against my rear, and my breath caught in my throat. Reaver's arms slid across my body to wrap around Kent, pressing me between them, securing me in this position.

Kent's hands slid between my body and Reaver's vest, caressing and rubbing my breasts as Reaver took my mouth.

Kent whispered my name against my neck as he rubbed his hips against my backside. A light trail of kisses, made slightly more interesting by the sensation of his stubble, was laid against my neck, forcing a path to my ear, where he nibbled and sucked.

My knees trembled beneath me, but pressed between two strong men, I knew it would be impossible for me to fall. I slid my hands around Reaver's waist, untucking his shirt and sliding my hands down the back of his trousers, cupping his perfectly sculpted posterior.

Reaver released my mouth to kiss Kent over my shoulder, and Kent was more enthusiastic about it this time. He moved his hands down my torso to rest on my hips, pulling me back to grind against him.

I still couldn't believe the situation. I'd always known Reaver to be majorly deviant, but I had never thought this would affect me so strongly. I needed both of them, but I wasn't sure how to go about it. I was positive that Reaver would continue to guide us along this twisting, unfamiliar path, but I was still particularly nervous.

Reaver's fingers had been working avidly while I had been distracted, and my skirt fell to the ground, and I was left only in my bloomers between two the fully clothed men. He drew away from Kent's mouth to kiss me across my neck and he drifted down further, further until he was on his knees in front of me, pulling down the last scrap of clothing.

Kent had taken back up in exploring the side of my neck and my shoulder with his lips, and he was grabbing and touching me all over, focusing mainly on my breasts. His touch and kisses had grown much more heated.

Reaver started to devour me, causing me to lean my head back onto Kent's shoulder, letting out a soft moan. I was nearly overwhelmed with the pleasure being skillfully applied by both men.

I felt Kent's hand reach to turn my head, and I twisted my neck so that he could take my mouth. I curled my fingers into Reaver's disheveled hair, gripping him tightly to me as he continued to do what he always did so eagerly, and so well. My body was shaking with tension as I grew closer to my climax, and I tugged on Reaver's hair, which only encouraged him to take me more ferociously.

As I started to moan into Kent's mouth, he drew away, perhaps wanting to hear my unmuffled cries of delight as I sailed off of my edge. He groaned as he ground himself against me, still caressing and massaging me in all of the best places. As the sensation subsided, I exhaled, and Reaver was suddenly standing once more, but his fingers rubbed at the recovering region between my legs.

When he felt satisfied, Reaver removed his fingers, and he brought them to Kent's mouth, gently rubbing my juices against his lips, encouraging him to taste. He slid them into Kent's mouth, and a soft, surprised noise sounded in the blond man's throat.

"Delicious, isn't she?" Reaver purred, pressing a kiss against my mouth. He pulled his fingers back, smirking. He pulled my body close to him, and he guided us toward the bed.

Kent followed, and when Reaver laid me back on the bed, I looked up to the pair of them. Each man was undressing, and my eyes didn't know where to go. Reaver, as I well knew, had a glorious body that was always worthy of looking at, but I found myself curious about Kent. As Kent unbuttoned his shirt, his eyes met with mine, blue flames of desire. He pulled the shirt open, and he let it fall off of his shoulders. His frame was slightly bulkier, a little more muscular than Reaver's, the product of hard work and diligence, obviously. He had a scar that ran from below his belly button and plunged down beneath his belt line, and I was curious as to what might have caused it, though I was much more curious about _other_ things beneath his trousers.

Reaver was naked a lot faster than Kent was, and he joined me on the bed, as if to enjoy the show as well. He rubbed and kissed me, his eyes fixed on Kent as the man kicked off his boots.

Kent hesitated lightly when he reached his trousers, he drew in a calming breath, and he took down his pants. Though his manhood was not as large as Reaver's it was still rather impressive. He sat down on the bed on the opposite side of me. He leaned back slightly, his eyes flickering between Reaver and me.

"Darling," Reaver whispered in my ear. "Why don't you let our friend have a taste?" He scootched me back on the bed, and Kent was between my legs without hesitation, his mouth dipping down to the apex of my thighs.

I chewed on my lower lip, and I glanced over to Reaver, whose eyes were watching intently what Kent was doing, absolutely burning with lust. He was stroking himself, and after a few moments, he glanced up to me, offering a smile. "I do love watching you, but I never thought I'd enjoy another man taking you this much."

Kent's mouth was tender and exploratory, savoring every moment of pleasure he inflicted on me. My body unraveled beneath him, and Reaver kissed me, clutching me close to him as I rode the waves of pleasure.

I collapsed on the bed, catching my breath. Both men were watching me, each with a unique smile on his face.

Reaver produced a condom seemingly out of thin air, and he handed it to Kent, who, now without hesitation, slid it on. I glanced between the two, and they were having a silent conversation. Reaver's face simply read, 'Go on.'

I pushed Kent onto his back, and he looked almost thrilled. Straddling his hips, I offered him a grin, and he gulped deeply. I reached down to grip his swollen member, and I slid down on top of him, a soft groan leaving both of us. He brought his hips up to meet mine, and he moved his hands to grip me softly.

My eyes moved over to Reaver, who looked positively bewitched as he watched us. He offered me a crooked smile as he climbed to his knees, coming over to us. He slid behind me, his body pressing against my back, and his hands drifted across my breasts, then down to my hips.

I tilted my head to let Reaver take my mouth, and I drifted away with the sensation of having both men to myself. I could feel each of their hands moving against me. Reaver's were soft but his touch was firm and confident. Kent's hands were rougher, but he touched me so gently. The contrast was pleasant, and I reveled in the feeling.

I heard Kent groan my name, and I opened my eyes once more. I pulled from Reaver's lips to lean to kiss Kent's. His body trembled beneath me, and I knew that he was already close to his end. I moved myself quicker against him, wanting to coax him into completely losing himself. He slipped his arms around me, and he moved to grip my rear, driving me harder onto him. His hips bucked wildly below me, and he moved his mouth to muffle his cries of ecstasy against my shoulder. His body calmed, and he crumpled back into the bed, catching his breath and closing his eyes.

Reaver lifted me gently off of him, and he tossed me onto the bed beside him. He placed a flurry of kisses all over my body before pushing himself inside of me, barely giving me time to recover. He loved me roughly, obviously so worked up at the sight of seeing another man pleasure me. He let out a heated moan as he dragged my hips even closer.

Kent was laying on his side, watching with great interest, maybe at the vigor with which Reaver took me. He reached out to touch me, running a finger across my lips before touching them with his own.

Surprisingly soon, Reaver's breathing was ragged, and he was gripping me even tighter, thrusting as quickly as I could handle. I felt close as well, and I found myself clutching tightly at the back of Kent's neck, kissing him more passionately. I moaned into his mouth as the heat of my orgasm surged through me. I could feel Kent's rough fingertips circling and caressing my breasts, compounding the pleasure. As my orgasm came to a close, Kent released me from his kiss, and he brought my hand to his mouth, kissing it tenderly.

Reaver's hips slowed, but moved more erratically as he emptied himself into me, sighing and moaning as his fingers dug greedily into the flesh of my thighs. He retreated quickly, dropping down onto the other side of bed. He threw an arm over my body, and he looked at Kent across the bed, grinning.

"My, my," Reaver said. "It seems that we might have taken this male-bonding a _tad_ overboard."

Kent let out a snort of a laugh, and I could only sigh slowly, thoroughly content.

* * *

I stirred gently from sleep, feeling Reaver's lips caressing the back of my neck, and his hands running firmly over my body. He smelled heavily of liquor, but his hands moved with a precise articulation. I blinked softly, and I smirked. I had only been dreaming, but it had been a potent one. I put one of my hands over his, and I whispered, "You're a little late, love."

"Mmm," He hummed. "What _were _you dreaming about, darling. When I came through the door, you were moaning and sighing, and I had to throw down the covers to make sure that you were all alone." He lathed his tongue against my jumping pulse. "Though, I do love to hear you moan my name in your sleep..."


End file.
